Where Are You Now?
by NatalieRB
Summary: Her feet pounded against the stone floor. Tears fell uncontrollably, relentlessly, and she feared she wouldn’t make it. She could see a shadow, and she knew it was him, but he was so far away. Bella was too late in New Moon. One-shot, Song-fic. Try me?


_**Authors note;**__This will not work unless you listen to the song wile reading. __**Kissing you, Des'ree.**__ You Tube it! Seriously guys, it really won't work without the song. I got a little chocked writing this. I thought I was in need of a one-shot. I suggest you wait until the first two lines of the song have been sung before you start to read, as it a very slow song and it won't fit otherwise. _

_Disclaiming: Not mine._

**Where Are You Now?**

_Pride can stand a thousand trials,_

_The strong will never fall._

Her feet pounded against the stone floor. Tears fell uncontrollably, relentlessly, and she feared she wouldn't make it. She could see a shadow, and she knew it was him, but he was so far away. He seemed so out of reach. As she began to marvel at his perfect body, even when shadowed, the crowds closed in, parting them.

_But watching stars without you,_

_My soul cried._

People in cloaks and children with plastic fangs surrounded her, separating them, and he was just so far out of reach. She could hear the seconds ticking in her mind, the annoying reminder that she was too late. She knew she was, but she refused to let it register; she would not give up, not on him. There would be nothing left if he were gone, no point in anything. He was her heart and soul. He kept her breathing during the day. He was her life. What do you do without life?

_Heaving heart is full of pain,_

_Oh, oh the aching._

To her, it didn't matter if he did not want her. If he was alive, nothing else mattered. Not even her own life. She didn't care if he never wanted to talk to her again, because nothing was more important to her than his life. If he was alive, so was she. If he was safe, so was she. If he were breathing and his heart in his chest, then they were both complete.

_Because I'm kissing you,_

_I'm kissing you._

The clock tolled. And she was still too far away. She could see him, every inch of him, but she was too late. She saw him step into the sunlight, and the tears fell harder. She saw his skin throw rainbows into the sunlight, and she gripped handfuls of her hair, screaming in agony. No, she screamed, Edward, no. She fell to her knees, unable to stand up. No, she cried. She looked up at the sky, looked right into heaven and asked the one question God couldn't answer.

"Why?"

_Touch me deep, pure and true,_

_Gift to me, forever._

She heard the gasp, and the rustle. She could tell the guards were there and she could see vaguely him being taken away. Her tears blurred her vision, but she saw his defenceless body being dragged away by two cloaked figures, looming and intimidating. She reached out to him, unable to let him go.

_Because I'm kissing you,_

_I'm kissing you._

She stumbled to her feet, and pushed a little girl and her sister out of the way forcefully. She ran across to the direction Edward was taken to, but he was gone. She fell in her haste, and her jeans ripped. Blood dropped out of her knees, and she sat sobbing. She clawed at her skin, damming herself. She dammed everything. She dammed the volturi, herself, Jacob, Mike, Jessica. She dammed them all for taking him away. She clawed at her eyes, wishing them to stop crying. She clawed at her heart, begging it to stop breaking. She fell forward onto her hands, digging them into the small stones. She gripped them so hard that more blood oozed from her palms. She threw her head back in agony, screaming, unable to cure the heartbreak, unable to stop the ripping that cut right though her. Unable to handle the sensations that were paralysing every inch of her body, swallowing her whole, suffocating her with no escape. No, she cried, Edward. I need you. You can't leave me. I love you, Edward.

_Where are you now? _

_Where are you now? _

_Because I'm kissing you,_

_I'm kissing you._

**Fin.**

_**Authors note; **__What did you think? Made you cry? I hope so _^.^ _Hum, I'm expecting someone to ask what the lyrics have to do with what I have written, and to be honest, I have no idea. I just thought it was fitting. The song is slow and sad – like. There is this little button below, yeah just click on that. I don't even care if you say one word, just review please? _

_Love,_

Natalie.


End file.
